L'Etoile du Nord
by ikay
Summary: the Star who is cute afar and was beautiful when closer seen...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story .I wish this will be a good start.Loves to write,read manga and draw. My favorite anime is ouran that's why it's the first story I wrote.

Remember:

POV-point of view

Good luck!

* * *

The protagonist of my story is Kei Andou. Kei'sfamily is rich but her mother, a doctor, and father ,a manager of their family business, lives abroad .she have a brother : Ryo Andou. Both of them will be studying in Ouran High School.

**"the BEGINNING "**

-2 days before the start of classes-

"So, Kei-san do you like the dress? is it fitted to you?" a maid asked. "WHAT?Do you think I WOULD want to dress on that YUCKY DRESS?"Kei said. "Kei! Don't raise your voice inside the house and she's asking you nicely,don't she?" Said Suzuka, the head maid.

"hmp"Kei said

"But Kei-san,your parents ask us to not allow you AGAIN to cross-dress." said the maid

"you'll never see me walking in that school wearing that filthy dress"

"I'll call your mother"said Suzuka

"Do what ever you like but I'm not wearing that"

This is a usual scene that can be heard through out the whole Andou mansion when Kei will go to a new school. She seems tomboyish,her hair is short and she doesn't wear girly clothes. On that day,she's trying on her school uniform and debating to the exhausted maids that she don't want to wear the school uniform for girls…

"NO, Kei-CHAN, NO!" her mother,Kazumi Andou

"Yes you must follow your mother. We will not allow what happened last year!"said her father,Seichi Andou

_last year_

_His so cute!_

_Totally my type!_

_Kei is walking on the corridors. She cross-dress already when she started the school year. Everything goes smoothly. But unfortunately …_

"_Hey!who are you walking in OUR corrigdor? This Is our own and no one can go here without OUR permission" a tall boy said_

"_He looks unfamiliar,you're a new student,aren't you?"another boy said_

"_huh?sorry but I didn't know that walking here is prohibited . it's not even on the school's manual " Kei said_

"_WHAT?!you're saying we're liars! You'll regret that you've made us angry!"_

_Now,there is already many students circling them ,and almost all of them are boys,knowing that there will be a good fight._

_-after 30 minutes-_

"_dammit! We will not give up on a new kid like you!" said the tall boy while getting up on the floor having many bruises all over his body._

" _until now,you're not giving up?Come on!Give –up!"Kei said_

"_I'll never giv-" _

"_HEY ALL OF YOU!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS AT ONCE!" an old woman said while going in their direction._

_In a blink of an eye,all of the students went back on their classrooms after seeing the principal going to them, all of them except the tall guy and Kei._

"_What do you think you're doing mister Andou?you're just new in the school and the school year is ending but you're already making a record!, you two in my room,NOW!"the fat principal said_

_Inside the principal's office…_

"_But I didn't started it! He did!"Kei said_

"_NO NO NO!Look it's very clear that he started it ,look over my bruises!"the tall boy said_

"_you're believing him just by the physical appearances? Even you ask the girls and the boys lately, he's the one and his group started it!"_

"_Okay,okay.who started it?"ask the principal_

"_HE DID" "HE DID" both of them saying in unison_

"_WHAT?! Why did you do that Kei-chan?i thought you'd say you'll never cross-dress again?" Kei's mother said_

_Kei's parents went back in Japan after the incident. And because of that,she is forced to enter another school for high school._

_back at the present time_

Kei is holding out the phone 'cause she know that her parents will not permit her to do that.

"but-"Kei said

"NO"

"Please,please, oh please"

"still,NO"

" I'll make a promise,I'll never have a fight this year,NEVER, I just don't want to wear that yucky school dress they have"

"it's not YUCKY SCHOOL DRESS! It's very cute!"

"so you've seen it.you really choose this school 'cause of that right? I've to wear that YUCKY DRESS, right?"

"…"

"ah, come-on! allow me already! "

"okay"

"YES, YES,YES-"

"But,"

"but?"

"if you brake that promise, you'll wear that YUCKY DRESS you're saying,whole day-"

"WHAT?!WHOLE DAY"

"Yes, and we're not yet done,whole day and on the school"

"wearing that whole day and around the school?!"

"got a problem with that?"

"no,okay thanks mom and dad,bye"

"take care Kei-chan,bye"

Kei-chan's pov

'wow,this school's really huge!'

KRINGGGGGG

'What?! No, I'm not yet finding my classroom!where's that room? 1-a,right? Ah,there's it!' Kei started walking faster towards the room.before she grabs the door,it wildly opens.

"and here is Miss Andou!"said the cute teacher infront of you

Kei saw many of the girls starts blushing and whispering to one another.

"huh? I thought, you're a g-.OH well mister Andou.you seat beside the mister Fujioka."

Kei saw the teacher pointing at a girlish looking guy at the back of the room.

"uh, um hi!"Kei said while sitting

"Oh hi! I'm Fujioka Haruhi.and you-"said the brown hair guy.

"I'm Andou Kei"

"nice name" Haruhi said

"Can you please tour me around the school, it's really huge and I'm not yet familiar with it"

"NO"said the two twin at the side of Haruhi.

"stop being rude Hikaru and Kaoru"

"but you've promised us you'll play with us later recess"said the twins

"I've never remember saying 'yes' lately"

"but Haruhi!"

"my schedule later is free so,I'm on it"Haruhi said while returning 'his' attention to Kei

"thanks"Kei said while looking back at the teacher 'cause the twins were glaring already at 'him'

-recess time-

"…and that's the science laboratory" Haruhi said

"you know, Haruhi-san I needed to ask to you something…"Kei ask

"what's troubling you?what is it?go on"

"um.."

"yeah?"

"are you a Girl?"

You saw Haruhi stop and shiver a little.

"ah.i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"no.it's not your fault.(sigh) since you already know it and you seems nice,yes I'm a girl"

"hmmm…"Kei said while nodding

"um,Kei?"

"what?"

"how did you knew?"

"you know,since you trust me as a friend, I will tell you too my secret.i'm a girl,too. And going back to your question.'cause your voice is a little high pitched so I concluded you're a girl"

You saw Haruhi shocked.

"really,Kei-san ? you're serious or just your fooling around 'cause you've known my secret"Haruhi ask in complete shock

"NO I'm not joking!"

"sorry Kei-san.its just you REALLY look a guy"

"oh well"

"…"

"um Kei, can I ask you a favor?"

"cool,just continue"

"can you keep my secret? No one else in the classroom knew about it and I needed it to be a secret because of a debt"

'debt? Haruhi became more mysterious every second I'm knowing her'

"yeah, even me, huh .I know yours,I'll keep it. You know mine,you keep it."

"thanks Kei-san"

After the tour…

"since we left the classroom I've already the feeling of being watched"Kei asked

"We're the same, Kei-san"

'1'

'2'

'3'

'go!'

Then ,both of you look backed only to see…

* * *

Wahahahahaha… a cliff hanger! Just wait for the second chapter! Thnx 4 reading it! D 


	2. being a HOST

Thnks 4 all of you people 4 continuing my story… even I haven't wrote in a WEEK.sorry, but I really have to review for the exams… please give me comments or suggestions to improve my story… **; thnks**

Previous….

"We're the same, Kei-san"

'1'

'2'

'3'

'go!'

* * *

Then ,both of you look backed only to see…

Still, Kei-chan's POV

You saw a brunette girl immediately hide on the pillar near here. You sigh. At least she's a little bit farther so you're sure she didn't hear anything that you and Haruhi are talking about or MAYBE…

You saw Haruhi walk to the girl.

"Um,why are you hiding to that pillar?" Haruhi said

"Uh,um…" said the girl

"…"

"…"

KRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'thank god for something breaking this damn silence'

"Oh I must go now.sorry!"said the brunette as she dash away in a sec

"Ah, Haruhi,I think we should too go now 'cause recess is over"

"Ah,okay…"

She seems okay with it…seems usul for HER…

--AT THE LUNCH TIME--

Haruhi's POV

'I haven't seen the twins lately recess, I thought they're the one sneaking at Kei and me, and they're not bugging me lately on the classroom and NOW they're not even here! I feel a VERY weird presence around here…'

End of Haruhi's POV

Since Kei is new to the environment and Haruhi doesn't have any company,thaey both ate their lunch on the classroom…

"Wow, it seems to me you really adjusted to the new environment,huh?"

While both Kei and Haruhi are talking, Kei learn more about Haruhi… she beein a scholar student…she being a host club…her family…then…

KRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

--After the classes—

Kei was looking for Haruhi 'cause she wants to ask a question about their assignment.So SHE asked one of her classmates where's Haruhi.

"Um,excuse me, do you know where's Haruhi?"Kei said to the girl

"Huh?uh uh ,um,Kei-kun thi-think he-he's a-at t-the th-third mu-music ro-room"said the girl while trembling and blushing wildly

_-in Kei's thought's-_

'Do really the girls here just FIRST saw boys?'

After of finding the music all over the music room.FINALLY, Kei already found it.

'I just think,why a GIRL like Haruhi would go to a place like this? Does she like music?but I didn't remember she saying she play's any instrument and the fact that I don't hear any musical instrument played right now… oh well, I'll found out when I'll ope-'

CREEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK

Roses filled the room and Kei's face,too.

"Good morning my lady, WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!" you heard a boy's voice while you remove the roses blocking your sight.

"Duh, dono.**HE'S** not a **SHE**. Look at HIS uniform."you saw the twins,your classmates.

"Ah… it doesn't matter. So what can we do for you?" said the blonde while leaning close to your face making you uneasy.

"Kei-san!"Kei heard a familiar voice.YES! It's Haruhi's!

"HUH?"

Kei-san's POV

'Ever since I stepped into this room, words poured upon me.Now, I feel drowning into this words'

"Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru,stop it. Would you first let **HIM** speak first. You're being unrespectful to our guest."said the guy with eyeglasses while looking at the blonde and the twins.

Then he turn to you, "I'm sorry for what our king and two of our host did to you. So,what a **GUY** like you doing here?" he said after bowing to you.

'huh? king? host? this guys here are really weird… and wait, they called themselves host, so IS Haruhi TOO a HOST?!'

"What Haruhi is a host?!But,but…."

"You know my dau-, I mean Haruhi ?" said the blonde while leaning to you,CLOSELY

'dau-?'

"Huh? Uh,um… **HIS** my classmate"

"Yah it's true Tamaki-senpai, **HE** just came here to ask me something"

"What?! So you four are classmates. (sigh)I thought… "Tamaki said

"what?" Haruhi glared at Tamaki

Then all of them laugh while you smile.

"looks like you're busy Haruhi, good bye!"then you walk to the door

"huh? Uh, ok bye"

_Then…_

You didn't know that someone is coming on the other side of the door…

As you open the door…

CCCRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

"Kei! Are you alright ?are you okay?"Haruhi said .then you notice all of them circling you,so you tried to stand up. You really not care for yourself but on the thing you bump on. Your heart beat so fast 'cause you have the feeling youre in trouble…

"huh?ah,yah".

Then you stand up. You saw what you bump on. Then…

"oh my g--,oh no."

"looks like someone needs to pay a large sum of money."the twins said while smirking

" oh no! that's the newly ordered tea cups made in England!" said the small boy

'oh no! they said it's from England so I'm sure that are very expensive!NOOOOOO!!!!'

"No, Not again…" you heard Haruhi say

" Uh,um… can I pay it monthly? Or if you don't want, uh, weekly, is it okay to you?"

"How come a child from the Andou family can't pay this, your family owns an international company that produce electrical devices,also known as the And- "the tall guy said while he read your background on his laptop.

"Wait,wait a sec, is really a tradition here in Ouran that even family background is revelead to the other students?"

"No. I'm just interested to transferees. So going back to the topic, A debt not paid in full must be earn" said the tall guy with eyeglass

"Remember, a debt not paid must be earn… so you must work for us…work a host"said Tamaki

"WHAT? HOST?"

"NO,NO!Not that kind of host you're thinking of… you know… " Haruhi said while trying to calm you down

" Looks like you don't know the Ouran High school Host Club and us too except or Haruhi and the twins for they're you're classmates,then let me introduce ourselves…" said tall boy w/ eyeglass.

'how'd he knew we're classmates… he's so smart, or…'

"Our king, Tamaki Suou, the prince type –he gestured to the blond guy

Hikaru and Kaouru Hitachiin ,as you know, are the little devil type

Mitsukuni Haninozuka a.k.a. Hunny,the loli-shota type –he pointed to the small boy

Takashi Morinozuka a.k.a. Mori, the wild type- signaling to the tall guy

Haruhi Fujioka, the normal type and lastly

Me,Kyoya Ootori , the cool type"said by the Kyoya

So to JUST repay that darn teacups, I got to be with this guys, darn it…

"Wow, another member, yeah! Can I call you Kei-chan? Please!"said by Hunny as he cling to your right arm

"So, you will start this moment, full school year to pay. Ah, yeah here comes our customers" as he ask all of you to go back to their places

For you, as a new HOST, positioned yourself at the side to be not noticed by the chatting girls fluttering inside the room but unfaithfully and of course, you were noticed by the Over acting girls.

"WOW A NEW HOST!"

"he's so cute!"

"oh my gosh!"

"From now on, my ladies we will have mister Andou Kei, as our new host, and he's the bad boy type" kyoya said while scribbling something

"WHAT?! BAD BOY?!"

* * *

hahahahaha... sori folks if i posted this after many years of all of you waiting... sorry... pls. comment , i really wanna hear ur suggestions... thnks for those whur emailing me.; D 


	3. Knowing You

Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.Sorry. With all the things I gotta do , it's like I already forgotten of everything about the things I gotta do to… to tell you honestly , I literally forgot about that I even had an account on fanfiction that I must finished. I'm really SORRY if I've NOT write the next chapter about a month . I'm sorry for being so selfish that I always say sorry for not writing earlier, but I WIL L,REALLY TRY MY BEST THIS SUMMER TO FULFILL MY PROMISE! ARIGATOU!

I've included the previous scene if you don'y remember it.(really,I thought almost all of you forgotten it already)

For you, as a new HOST, positioned yourself at the side to be not noticed by the chatting girls fluttering inside the room but unfaithfully and of course, you were noticed by the Over acting girls.

"WOW A NEW HOST!"

"he's so cute!"

"oh my gosh!"

"From now on, my ladies we will have mister Andou Kei, as our new host, and he's the bad boy type" kyoya said while scribbling something 

"WHAT! BAD BOY!"

* * *

The next day…

Kei-chan's POV

'This really sucks.I want to dress up as a boy 'cause I WANT to, but not that I NEEDED to. Oh why I broke that stupid tea cups' you thought to yourself as the group of girls flutter across the room. You glance to Haruhi if she's doing okay,and she really is!

--30 minutes before—

"Okay, as you know, we have a new member and it's Kei …"said by Kyoya as he glance to you who's staying near the windows.

"our theme for today will be … genies "

'theme?' 'genies?'

"all of us will dress up as genies, and as you see, the music room is being renovated to a desert castle"

'Eh, really this thing is unbelievable but…if a genie's costume only consist of a genies' pant-' 

"NOOOOOOOO!" then all of them look to you

"Eh! What's wrong Kei" asked Haruhi

"Th-The dres-ss, do we nee-ed to pay them?" you said changing the subject so they won't doubt on you

"Of course not, Kei-chan, you don't need to worry 'bout that, "

--the Present—

'ugh,this really sucks'

You look at the others.They all look great, and as for your clothes, you were surprised to see that yours and Haruhi's clothes have a SAFE look so your TRUE identity was not revealed.

"OOOOHHHH, the new member looks so hot!" exclaimed the blond girl

"Why of course, the BAD BOY type must really look hot"said Kyoya

"Kawaii!"

"SO,SO,SO hot!"

"even I'm already at the side, this girls still noticed me. Crap "you whispered

"Of course they'll notice you, for you're a new member ,baka"said the twins in unison 

"You two-"you said while going near them

"Whaaahhh he's even cuter when he's angry!"

' jerks, how come an angry person even cuter?'

"Okay,okay, looks like you're even interested on our new member then me? I'm jealous"Tamaki said

"Noooooo, tamaki-san, we'll never-ever nedlect you!"

"Oh my little Princesses"

'ugh,I can't dare to watch this lech.'

Then you notice there are two girls still standing infront of you.

"Oww,why don't you go with them?"you pointed to the girls fawning to tamaki

"Ugh,Ugh.."one of the girls said

"Looks like you already get two fans even not yet starting"whispered Kyoya

'looks like I must start my job, I think maybe it's not that bad.'

You lean to one of the girls and whispered to her,your two face ALMOSTmaybe already touching,

"Will you be my…" you trail of to see what the girl's reaction

"..my first customer?"you smirk while you get back to your position.Then…

The girl almost fainted but…

(now all of them looking at you)you hold her before she fell at the ground.

"You know,fainting is not a good idea 'cause you won't know what will happen to you after you faint"you said in a soft voice

And as expected, the girl REALLY faint.

"Hey, Hey I'm just joking!"you said

"Looks like our new member is daring huh? Dontcha think, dono?"said Hikaru

"He'll be a fine member,indeed right Tamaki?" Kyoya said

"Yes, very Fine indeed"

-back to you-

"hey, wake up!" you said while fanning her

"ahhh,you're bad Kei-san, you let a girl faint like that!"said the twins

"I didn't mean too!"now, you're raging up

"ok,ok, but really, what did you tell her that made her faint? Huh?what's it?"

"you two-"

"okay!okay now for the introduction of our new member,Andou Kei. Now let's start. Host club members, please go now to your designated areas and take care our precious princesses"kyoya said

'designated areas?' 'I thought kyoya is different from Tamaki,but it seems, they are the same in some ways to,eh?'

"Umm, Haruhi, what are the designated areas?"

"Kyoya-senpai didn't said you'll be first with me this time "

"this time?"

"I mean, so you can adopt to it"

'thank god'

You followed her near to a seat near Tamaki's. as you seat,you noticed 4 girls sitting already,2 of them the girls you met lately.

"Hello haruhi-san and kei-san!"

"hi "haruhi said

You put your fingers on your chin while leaning to them,slowly.

"Wh-why Ke-Kei-san, wh-what's the pro-problem?"

"I can't decide who's the most gorgous of all,ugh, maybe…"

"maybe?"they said in unison while blushing

".maybe…"

"maybe?"now,they are leaning too

"all of you are gorgeous" you said while making your voice more deep and seductive,then you smirk

Haruhi's POV

'I really can't think that Kei-san,who's beside me was a girl intruth.(Sigh)

All of you continue chating with one another.

--at the end of the day—

Kei-chan's POV

"thank god, they're all gone. Now I can go home"

"who said you can go home?" the twins said

"who ever said you 2 can dictate me,sukebe(lech)"

"WHAT! YOU-"

"Mother! My SON is using foul language!"Tamaki exclaimed

"Tamaki, stop it, you're messing my uniform"tamaki's weeping at the shirt of kyoya

"but-pointing at you our SON is using foul language "

"EH? SON?ME?"

"Ah, kei,here, tamaki-san calls us a family…"

'family?'

"tamaki-senpai as the father

Kyoya-senpai as the mother…"

"Kyoya!Mother! I can't imagine!(laugh)"you said

"Oh no"haruhi said

Then as you stop lauging, you sensed a black auragh at your side. Then you see Kyoya…

"You know,I'm not really a MOTHER as you called it,He just call me MOTHER for a reason ,and I'm clearing that I'm not what you are thinking of…"

"Gulp"all of them

"or do you wanna let them know your SECRET?"he said in a very low voice that let you shiver.

As the 'scene',ended up,you kept quiet for a long time.

"Eh, Kei-chan are you okay?"Hunny senpai said whle poking your arm

"serve you right,hmph"he twins said

'damn, he knows too my secret,that's why harui said that I don't need to worry'

--at home—

"What a tiring day… many things surely have done…"

KNOCK.KNOCK.

"Kei sama, dinners ready"

"said I'll be there less than a minute"

"Hai"

"BAD BOY TYPE,huhsmirk"


	4. Daring

Um, I really don't know what to say. I just wanna say thank you for reading my story up to here. Arigatou! Arigatou!

Japanese Help

Arigatou-thank you

Iie-no

So-yeah

Sukebe-lech

* * *

_Kei's POV_

_"Good morning Kei-chan" said the twins_

_'kei chan?'_

_"Hello Kei-chan" haruhi said_

_-at the host club-_

_You saw Tamaki and Hunny crying. You wondered why they're crying and why the twins are acting very weird. When tamaki noticed you, he started running like a defeated boy. Then you were very startled o what they said._

_"OH WHY,YOU KEEP US A SECRET KEI CHAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE A FAMILY!!" tamaki said_

_"Kei- chan I trusted you"Hunny senpai said_

_'Wait, did they already knew I'm a g-"_

_"You didn't tell us you're a girl!!"_

"Master Kei wake up! Wake up!"

'huh? Thank god it's only a dream'

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a nightmare"

"I guess you can call that a nightmare" you whispered softly

"Huh?"

"Ah, it's nothing Mikan. What time is it?"

"Ah okay, it's already past six"

"Arigatou" you said while standing up

"Master, is it really okay to you to wake up this early? It's still six and-"

"you can never sleep after having a nightmare,wouldn't you?"

"Ah,okay master, will I already ask Nishida to cook your breakfast already?"

"Iie"

"Then I should be going now master"

'I really don't know if I can call that a bad dream or good. But they say de javu appears in dreams…'

-in Schoollunch time-

"Why Kei-san, you look gloomy today" haruhi said

"Ah,it's nothing, I just have a bad dream"

"Bad dream? You're having a bad dream cause you're bad" said the twins

"Bad? Who said I'm bad? Who's even worse when the two of you lately fooled me on going here huh?"

-lately-

"Hello Kei-san"said the twins

"Uh hello"

'they are so unusual, they are alredy here with me in the front door'

"Waiting for someone?"

"Iie"

"Then why are you two here?"

"Nothing" said hikaru

"we just wanna see you"kaouru said while smling

'I really don't trust that smile, it's even more a smirk than a smile' Then you noticed they are following you.

"Hey, you know I really don't trust that smile of yours Kaouru. And why are you two ff me?"

Kaoru's POV

'Hikaru's correct, we really have a new TOY'

"Don't you think you're lost Kei-san?" Hikaru said

'Aha! Her face changed, so it means she haven't noticed it yet until now.'

"Why don't we lead the way Kei? "you said

Kei's POV

'This two are really suspicious, oh no do they already know my secret. The dream… the dream…'

"Eh Kei-san?"

"Huh?"startled

'They still look they don't know, and I guess I ave no choice but to follow this two'

"I will follow you two 'cause I have no more choice, and let me clear this to you two, I am not yet giving my trust to you two"

Hikaru' POV

'Hm. We will still have fun'

"Come on Kei-san,we will lead the WAY…"

'He looks he doesn't want to follow but I know he don't know the way tp our classroom…'

Kei's POV

You followed them around the building,yet you are not yet near your classroom. You now startd becoming pissed every step you make.

"Hey you two, are you making me a fool while following you to nonsense!"

"Why Kei san? Don't you trust us?"

"Iie"

"(hmph)"

"Are you fooling me until this time?Huh?"

No comment

"Hey, you two look, we're almost late in th class, so can you lead the TRUE way already!"

No comment

"so , you to really are fooling me,huh… I will kill you two if I catch you, konoyarou!"

You run towards them. You run towards them around the campus. You saw them laughing while you catch them. As every minute of seeing them laugh, you get pissed and pissed. As you saw you were nearing your classroom,you heard the teacher already start the classroom.

'Oh no!'

Then you just now that you are now infront of the class.

'that two,they tricked me on going here and now… making me an idiot!'

"So Mr. Andou, you are late at my class, having any plans now?"

"I am really sorry Ms. Tsuka." Then you sit beside Haruhi.

"What happenend? You are never late at our class except now" whispered Haruhi

"Okay,Okay, lt's now start the class. And please quit chatting inside my class, right Mr. Fujioka?"

"Uh,Hai"

'That two…'you glare at the twins that as soon they saw that glare, they smile, a very unpleasant smile.

-Present-

"Hmph"

"So even a 'sorry' I can't receive, huh? "

Haruhi's POV

'The twins really never change'

"Haruhi Kei-san is a monster!" the twins, now hiding at your back.

"Uh,eh…"

"You two! Are you cowards that you need to hide at a guys back!"

"Who said we're coward!"

"We will fight to you until the end!"

'looks like there will be a war in here,huh?Even Kei-san is really pissed a t the two. It's really seen in her eyes' 'I think I will be just in the center so I will not be involve in their war.

-dissmisal time-

"Come on Haruhi! Let's go now to the music room!"

"Huh? But kei-" And now, they're dragging you to the music room.

"What! Come on Haruhi, I know you don't want to be with them!" wait, am I a human tag-of-war rope?

"Hey don't pull Haruhi-san!"

"We will never let you Haruhi-san!"

"You two devils"

"HEYYYYYYYY! I will decide on my own. I will go were ever I want to!" you said

"Eh?" Kei and THE twins said

-the Host club room-

"What's happening Mori-san?" Hunny asked

"EH?"

"What's happening Haruhi you look pisse-"

"STOP POKING ME TAMAKI!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH! Mother! Our daughter is raising her voice to me!"

Kyoya's POV

'Something happened. It's written on their faces.'

"What happened Haruhi?"

"Who wants to be a human tag of war?"

"Eh? My daughter has become a human tag-of-war? You-" you stoppd tamaki from going to the black aura(I mean Kei and the twins) by hitting him at the back. Then you saw tamaki went to his original place at the very side of the room, murmering something.

'I am really getting pissed.'

"What ever is your problem you three. Please don't include anyone in this room already.Understood"

back to Kei-san's POV

As you heard Kyoya speak, you saw him glare at us.'Then I must be careful'

"Uuu-Unde-derstoood"

"Okay, there are now few more minutes before our ladies will come here so please now be ready"

You walk to Kyoya to ask him were will you stay or if you will still be with Haruhi.

"Um.K-Kyoya senpai, were sh-should I stay?"

"From now on, your place will be near that window near Hunny and Mori senpai"

"Ah-h, a-arigatou"

Then, while walking to your place, you felt someone is at your back. As you glance…

SPPPPLLLLLLAAAAATTTTTTT

"Oh no"haruhi exclaimed

You saw the two twins laughing while you remove the cake that they put on your face. Now, they really have gone to your limit.

"you now,I am not that patient person. So you really want to put a fight then huh?"

"We have a nice toy, don't we Hikaru?"

"Yeah you're right Kaoru"

"eh? New toy? Who's that new toy?"

"You"

"you two DEVILS!!"you said while throwing a cake at them

"Kei-san ,Hikaru and Kaoru ,I think you must stop that already,our customers will be here already"

"I think there is no point in saying that "mori san said

You look at the door and you saw the astonished girls.

"Waahhh! Kei-chan and the twins looks cute"

"Kawaii"

"stop already that Kei,Hikaru and Kaoru, go already to the restroom, I am really sorry for that childish behavior of them . now, our dear ladies, please proceed to your respective places"

'hmph. Childish behavior…'

"have a problem with that Kei-san?"

"Eh…No-nothing"

'did he read my mind? He's really scary'

-after 30 minutes-

"Do you have any girlfiends now Kei-chan?"

"Huh? Actually…" then you noiticed all heads are turned to you.

"None."

"thank god"the girl said in a soft whispered

"Eh?" 'what the heck is with this people'

Then you felt an arm your neck and someone's breath in your right ear… 'NO! it can't be…'

"Why look surprised Kei-san" hikaru said, the one holding you

"Wahhhhh! Brotherly love!"said by one of your customers

'they trapped me!i must think of something to get out of this without being humilated'

"Don't worry Kei san, we will be always with you"Kaoru said who's know sitting beside you and caressing your left cheek.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Hey Sora! Wake up wake up don't faint!"

'you two… I must think of something…tink of something and beside they ALL are looking at me'

'That two…'tamaki thought

"Why look so pissed Kei-chan?"Kaoru said in a sweet seductive voice

"Wahhhhhh! Another brotherly love"then you saw the two smirk

"Really Kaoru-kun? Why will I be pissed"then you leaned to him. You saw that he and Hikaru,too, was shock of your reply and was slithly blushing so seeing the opportunity you pushed down Kaouru so you were now on top of him.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream all of the girls in the room

"uh.." Kaoru was now was all red and was speechless.

Tamaki,Hunny,Kyoya and Haruhi's POV

' he sure is a bad boy type'

Kei's POV

You smirked at the reaction of Kaoru. Then he pushed you so he and you now were sitting.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" hikaru asked

"Uh yeah, let's go back now."

'hmph. idiots'

after 1 hour

"Wahhhh, Kei-chan you defeated the twins!Congrats!"Tamaki said

"So"

"you're really great Kei-chan!"hunny said

"So"

"Hmph. We will still get back to you!"Hikaru said

"We will defeat you!"Kaoru said

"You'll never win. Believe me!"

"BLE!"

'devils!'

"Can we go now?"

"so. There are no more to do. You can go home now. Bye bye!"Tamaki said while waving at you

'tch'

"uh, haruhi why don't you join me on going home?"You asked her while walking at the corrighdor

"But, I still need to shop, you know…"

"Don't worry, I join you!"

Haruhi's POV

'I think there's no harm in joining Kei-san. And HE is not really a He.'

"Yeah… I guess so"

As you two were nearing the gate, you were surprised that her car is not expensive. 'is she really a daughter of a huge company?'

"Hey, haruhi, sit down already"

"Uh,yeah"

-Inside the car-

"Are you surprised that my car is just like this,eh?"

"Uh,no… it's just…"

"It's okay,you know I'm no that kind of person who likes to show off, besides where do you want to go?"

"Uh, to the Shopping plaza"

"Kori, to the shopping plaza please"

"Hai"

"Ah… Kei-san… can I ask something?"

"So"

"um…"

"go on"

"Do you really intended what you did to Kaoru?"

"Huh?"

"I mean is…" now,you're blushing 'I really don't want to repeat that question. I really shouldn't ask that question on the first place.'

"Ahhhh. You mean that you like Kaouru? hahahahaha"

"NO! "

"Ah,AH, I'm sorry for laughing but the truth is I don't want to be defeated by their attitudes. So I did that"

'She really is an extraordinary person'

"Oh! Here we are!"

You noticed too that. When you already get out of the car you asked her it's okay to leave you here.

"No! I'll join you, besides, I haven't went here a long time already"

'huh? A long time ago? Does she means she already have gone here?'

* * *

OK.Just until here. thnks for the people who likes my story! thnks! ;


	5. Stalker

Haruhi's POV

-in the Shopping Plaza-

"Ah, Haruhi, look, the broccoli's half price but it's fresh. Maybe I'll shop to. I'll just get a basket"

'I really didn't expect this will happen'

+Memory+

_"Ne, haruhi look there are dozens of commoners things here, it's, too very cheap in here."_

'She really is very different with them'

"Why, do I have something in my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just like, you're very different from them"

"Them?"

"So. I mean the other host club members. You know,when I first got them here, they are like aliens. They just fawn to everything I here, but of course except to Mori and Kyoya-senpai"

"Really?(then she laugh)"

'REALLY different'

"ow, haruhi, can I join you on going home"

"Eh?"

-infront of Haruhi's House-

"Ah, so you leave here"

"Hai. Arigatou Kei-san for bringing me back home"

"No problem.by-"

"Welcome home Haruhi-chan!"Then you're dad opened the door wildly to welcome you.

"Ah! Another guest! Is sh- ah he your friend Haruhi-san?"

-Kei-san POV-

'huh?,who's this man? Is he Haruhi's dad?'

"Dad, it's okay she knows"

"Really? And she's a she not a he anymore! Yay! I'm so glad my daughter have a girl friend now" guy said

"Ah, by the way, excuse me for my excessive talking. I'm Ranka"

"Hello,I'm Kei"

"Ah come in! come in!"

"I'm sorry but I needed to go home already"

"Dad,look it's already dark and we still-"

"Yah,yah,yah… of course I knew that! Hmph"

'wow. Looks like Haruhi's house is full of laughter'

Since the two of you left school, your sense tells you someone's following you. Feeling someone's watching you, you glance back. You saw a black car. Then Haruhi break your thoughts.

"Kei san what's wrong?"

"Ow,nothing. I'll go now Haruhi. Bye!"

"Bye"

When you will already going down the stairs, you saw the black limo pull back. Then instantly you jump at your car nowing it's the stalker.

"Faster Kira follow that car!"

"Yes madam"

As you speed up, you take note the car's plate number.

"Madam, I think they knew already we're following them. I think we can't follow them alre-"

"It's okay Kira, I already gotten the plate number. It's okay. Don't follow them already."

"Okay"

'I must know who is or who are them'

inside Kei's room

"I wonder who's stalking us"

Then you get up from your bed and get your violin. Playingthe violin is one of your hobbies and it relieves your stress.hmmmm,hmmm,hmmm.

Knock.Knock.Knock.

"Master can I come in?"

"Yah" then you stopped playing the violin

"Madam, it's already dinner"

"I would be there in a minute"

'I must find out'

NEXT DAY

You were waiting in the front entrance.

'I will just wait and find just in case the person who stalks us was in this school'

5 minutes pass

'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's just a coincidence that a limo is there. But my senses still says someone's stalking us. I thought it's the twins,but… they are not that.'

Then, because it's almost time, you went now to your classroom. Unkown to you someone's watching you.

In the classroom

"Kei,what's wrong?" Haruhi asked

"Tch. Just ignore him" said the twins

'that thing yesterday. I can't remove it in my memory.'

"Excuse me. I think this is a class not a chatting room right Mr. Hitachiin and Mr. Fujioka"

"Right…"

in the Host club room

"What's wrong Kei-chan?" Hunny asked while offering you a strawberry cake.

"No thanks Hunny-senpai. Nothings wrong. I just have a headache"

"Huh? Then you must not be here. You must go now to the infirmary!"Hunny said while pushing you at the door. "Hunny, what's wrong?"Mori-senpai asked

"Kei-chan's si-"

"Hunny-senpai wants to go take a walk a bit"

"Then come back fast "

"Yeah… yeah Mori-senpai"

-at the corighdor-

"Um… Kei-san…"

"Hai"

"what's the problem Kei-san? We're friends right? Friends tell their problems to each other. I'll help you whatever your problems are."

"It's just that…"

"Hm…"

"Hi Hunny-senpai and Kei-san! I'm Neguni-san" the girl said while reaching out her hand

"Hello" you two spoke in unison while Hunny shakes her hand.

"I never I will see you here Kei-san and hunny-senpai."

"Ah! So Hunny-senpai. I think they already open! Let's hurry now or we'll be late!"

"We're sorry Neguni-san! Bye!"

"Bye!"

'Kei-san is not okay. I can sense by the way he talks and his reactions.'

-inside the 3rd music room-

"Hi Hunny senpai!"

"Hello Kei-san!"

"Where have you been Kei-san and Hunny-senpai?" said by Kyoya who's now having a storm background.hahahahaha

"We just ta-take a wa-walk Kyoya-senpa-pai"

"We are really so so sorry Kyoya-chan! We are truly sorry!" then hunny free his hand from my grasphe was holding my hand while we're walking(note it doesn't mean anything!)then he clinged in to one of Kyoya's arm.

"WAHHHHHHHH! Hunny is so cute!"

"HMPH. But you two, especially you Kei, on your designed areas. We can't let our customers wait." Kyoya said and he went back now to his seat.

"Tch."

"Louder Kei" And now the Scary Kyoya is facing you. EYE-TO-EYE

"Looks like I have a customer. Bye bye" you said whie trembling. making an excuse to avoid the problem

'Good luck Kei'-Hunny

30 minutes after…

"Really?"

"Yup" 'I'm already bored in answering them.'

"Um, Kei-san, what are your hobbies. I mean, what do you do when you have free time?"

"Me? Sometimes I just daydream. Sometimes I draw…''

"Really! You draw?"

"So… but now… rarely"

"Then,(blushing) can you draw me?"

"HUH?" then all of the people in the room look to you.

"Um sorry!" you bowed to them. 'UGH. THIS REALLY SUCKS'

"I think not anymore Kei-kun…"

"Gomen. Maybe I'll think about it… maybe next time…"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"WAHHHH!"

'whatever…'

_"Boss, we already have tracked him"_

_"Very good"_

_"Will we ambush him or …"_

_"Shut up idiot! I'm the one who do the thinking not you! And besides, we still gotta do a NICE plan…"_

* * *

Gomen.Gomen.Gomen.Gomen. I know it's short but I can't think of what can I add anymore. But I'll do my best to have a nice chapter waiting ahead! ;


	6. Remnants of the Past

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock… KRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.

"What the?! AH, it's morning already…"

You stand up went to the shower room already. As water flow through your face you suddenly remembered what your customer said to you. "Can you draw me?" it keep rewinding in your head like a broken recorder. Then you remembered your sketch pad. Uyou use to own one. It was given by your uncle 3 years ago.

'Yah. Where did I put that thing again? It's like a century already that I didn't use that thing again.'

As you dry up and put your clothes on,your mind is still on the sketchpad. As you finish arranging your bag, sensing more time left, you started looking for your sketchpad. As you open one of the drawers, you saw your sketchpad and some old things.

'It's so long since we're together,don'tcha think sketchpad? Maybe I'll bring this one to school and have my free time later occupied.'

"Master Kei, the car is ready. Come down now, the car is waiting"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Just a sec!"

in School

"HI HARUHI!"

"Oh, hi Kei! You look better now than you look yesterday! I am so glad."

"Do I really look so sad yesterday?"

"You didn't change a bit! You still look like a monster!"

"Shut up you two!! You'll wish you didn't said a word!"

"WAHAHAHA!Kei's a BAKEMONO!BAKEMONO! BAKEMONO!"

'Thank God Kei san is okay already'

Recess time

"Com on Kei-san, let's eat at the cafeteria. Dad didn't made any cookies lately so I need to buy food. Come on,lets go now" Haruhi said while grabbing your hand to the door.

"Gomen Haruhi. I have something to do right now. Maybe next time. Sorry."

"Um… okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Have a nice recess."

"You too"

Then, when almost everyone is gone, you went back to your desk and got your sketchpad. You're thinking of something that you'll draw. Then you notice the flower vase in the teacher's table. You started copying it. As you draw it, you remembered the days when you're in middle school…

"_Kei!"_

"_What the heck?!" you said as Umeko jumped to you_

"_Kei-chan! I'm glad to see you!" then Umeko hugged you tightly causing all the people on your room to look at you_

"_Cut it out Umeko! We've seen each other yesterday, right?! And can you just freaking let me go! If you keep doing this people will suspect I'm a girl!" you said as you freed yourself to her _

"_Sorry" 'tch. Her old style to get out of a bad situation. Being like a cute little angel.Charming and innocent' then you roll your eyes as you groom yourself._

_Umeko was your bestfriend and was a fake lover, and currently your 'fake girlfriend' at your school. Being a cross-dresser doesn't mean being not close to girls. So Umeko thought being your fake lover was a nice idea and so others will not suspect her for being close to you and to keep other girls to you. At first and of course your against it but knowing that she can help you to get away from girls was, not bad at all. And from then on she becomes your girlfriend._

"_So what do you want?"_

"_I don't want anything except y-" then you look at her, straight at the eye, a devils look_

"_okay,okay. You got me. So what's new?"_

"_New about what?"_

"_Of course, your __**D R A W I N G S**__"_

"_None"_

"_okay" then she instantly grabbed your sketchpad away from you_

"_**GIVE THAT BACK!! I ALREDY SAID NONE RIGHT?!**__"_

"_Do you think I'll believe you, AI"_

"_TEMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Umeko"

"A girlfriend?"

Then you were startled. As you glance back you saw Kaouru.

"What are you doing here?"

"why? What's wrong? Just forget it. Back to the topic, I'm asking is she your girlfriend?"

"What gave you a clue she's my girlfriend? It can never be"

"Why never be? Maybe a FORBIDDEN love… ne?"

"Huh? Wha-what the heck you think she's my girlfriend! And in the first place,what are you doing here?"

"Wowowwow. Cool down. Why are you so agitated? So,if she's not your girlfriend maybe a…"

"Stop it. She's just my childhood and bestfriend."

"Really?"

"tch"

Then Kaouru sat beside your chair.

"So what areyou doing,**ALONE**, in this room?"

"Ah,no-nothing" then you removed your sketchpad on your desk and put it on your bag.

"Ow,wowwow, what's that Kei?"

"none of your business" you looked at him straight at the eye

"Do you think I'm gonna believe you?"

"So what if you don't believe? Who cares?"

"You're **really** cruel Kei" then he gave you the child look.

"Just get out.Get out! I'm irritated by you in here"

"tch" then he tried to get your sketchpad. While you try to hide it.

"COME ON! I JUST WANNA NOW WHAT'S IT!"

"BACK UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"No way!"

As both of you wrestle on your chair. You accidentally slip on the chair causing Kaouru fall on **top** of you.

"Ow"

"Ouch"

As Kaouru lies **on top **of Kei, he felt his(Kei) chest.

'It's soft! And he… he smells nice and… and Oh god! What I'm thinking! He's a guy not a girl! And I am not ga-'

"Get off!" then Kei pushes you away from him.

As Kei looked at Kaouru, he was surprised to face a blushing Kaouru!

As Kaouru looked at Kei, he was surprised to face a blushing Kei!

' **Why is he blushing?! '**

after 3 minutes of deadly silence

"S-So, what are you **really ** up to?"

"nothing"

"do you will really continue being insecure?"

"so what"

"come on! Let me look"

"…"

"just a look"

"I'm just drawing damn it!!"

"What?! You draw" Kaouru looked at you as if you're nude then…

"you… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Stop it! Cut it out!"

"So(hahaha),you(haha), did(ha), all th-that, for that?" pointing at your sketchpad. Then you blushed.

"**Cut it Out!**" then you slapped your sketchpad on his head but accidentally,all the loose papers on your sketchpad came all flying on him.

"What the?!"

"Oh no!" then you quickly grabbed all the flying except some who've been on the floor. Then Kaouru looked at some who've been on the floor.

"God! You're an awesome drawer! This ones are **sooo **cool!"

"just shut up!" then you quickly grabbed the papers in his hands

"Matte!Matte! I am not Joking! It's true!**true!**"

"tch"

"ah! Why don't you draw me?"

"**EH?!**"

"Yup! I saw some of the pictures are people. So… maybe you can draw me?"

"Who the hell are you that I will draw?" sounding matter-of-factly that you are nothing to me

"You?!"

"if you keep on pissing me,the more that I'll not draw you"

"What?? Bu-. Wait a minute, you said 'if you keep on pissing me,the more that I'll not draw you',so there's a potency that you'll draw me! I know I can command people to fall down on their knees. hahahaha"-thinks he's a mighty leader of a large land.

'**BAKA**'

"Shut up! I have no interest on you so that's unlikely possible **that I can even draw you**"

"What you?!" unnoticed by Kaouru,he stepped on a piece of paper, and again falling to Kei but… he've hold on to a chair.

"OUCH!" as Kei bump hardly on the ground

"Are you okay?"

Then again both of them blushed.what the hell is with this people?! Blushing and blushing! What are they? Have they eaten some chili peppers?just joking! :p

**KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Recess is over people! Go back now to your seats!"

"OKAY"

in the Host Club

"Hello Kei" Hunny then clinged into one of your arms

"Nothing New senpai." Then you saw the Hitaachins enter the room. You've caught the eye of Kaouru but you instantly looked away.

"Um, senpai…"

"Why Kei-chan?"

"I forgot something on my classroom, just make up something so I won't get to hard on Kyoya senpai" you said while you trailed off

"DEMO…" Hunny really look worried in his eyes


End file.
